Much time and money has been spent in the development of a vehicle which will travel over the highways and over the water with equal ease. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 1,602,812 issued Oct. 12, 1926 to Cook discloses a land and water craft having pontoons at opposite sides of the body which may be pivoted between two extreme positions. When the pontoons are in lowered position, the draft of the vehicle is changed so as to raise and lower the position of the craft and the body. Wheels supported by the pontoons are swung into substantially vertical position so that the vehicle may be driven onto land by the wheels. When the pontoons are swung into the opposite extreme position, and the vehicle settles to a greater extent in the water for traveling over the surface of the water. Means are provided for propelling the vehicle over the surface of the water or driving the craft over the surface of the water.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,981,221 3,982,221 issued Apr. 25, 1961 to J. Gillois et al also shows a body which is mounted upon wheels and which is provided with pontoons on each side of the body. The pontoons are of the inflatable type, and when inflated, support the vehicle on the surface of the water. When deflated, the pontoons are collapsed so as to decrease the width of the vehicle when the vehicle is traveling on land. Numerous other such amphibious self propelled vehicles have been developed in more recent years.